April Rain
by MikkiANNE
Summary: The thunder woke her in the middle of the night. Outside her window, sitting in a tree, she gets an unexpected visitor. Written for Labyfic.


Hey guys. So here is another one-shot written for Labyfic. The prompt was Spring and anything related to Spring, and despite that it's Autumn here in Australia, I wrote this little piece anyway. Also, this is un-beated, but if you do see anything that needs to be fixed, please do not be afraid to tell me.

It Started with a Storm update: I know that it's been three months since my last update, but you know, being a _senior_ high school student and doing assignments, studying for exams, AND writing THREE stories (my English assessment piece was to write a short story based on a stimulus (I did mine on Labyrinth, hehe)) at a time is kinda hard and time restraining. So, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience and sort-of neglecting It Started with a Storm.

Thank you, my readers.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

****

* * *

CRACK!

She shot straight up from the loud noise, heavily breathing. She raised a hand to her chest as she tried to calm down. She could hear the sound of rain from outside. She removed her hand from her chest, she walked to the light switch, somewhat shaking from the sudden thunder, and turned the lights on.

Her eyes adjusted to the light as she walked to the window. She pulled back the curtain-covered window; the trees outside her bedroom window were moving wildly from side to side as rain was falling down rapidly.

The weather man, hours earlier, had reported there would be a thunderstorm, but not so wild. _Blame it on the weather man_… she thought before something 'hooted' at her.

Confused, she pushed open the window and looked around outside, and tried not to get wet in the process. She was just about to pull into the room before she heard the 'hoot' again.

In one of the trees outside her bedroom window, a white barn owl sat on a birch drenched from the rain.

"Oh," she said concerned as the owl looked at her. "You poor thing," she continued.

The owl hooted again as if he (she presumed the owl was male) could understand her.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked, leaning against her window.

The owl didn't hoot this time, but flew passed her and into her room.

She laughed and closed her window. She turned around to find the owl nesting in the covers of her bed, she giggled at the sight.

"I'm sorry, but you can't sleep in my bed," she told the owl.

Instead of hooting at her, the owl puffed out his wings. She giggled again, and then got an idea. She skipped out of the room, leaving the owl by himself.

Several minutes, she came back into the room with a small, brown, cardboard box. She set it on her bedside table and placed a small washcloth in the box.

"You can sleep in this for the night," she addressed the owl and patted the box, encouraging him to go in there. The owl crooked his head to the side, as if he was thinking, and then flew into the box.

He settled in the box quite fast, snuggled up against the washcloth and fell asleep.

She watched him for a while, pondering on why an owl, a nocturnal creature, would sleep at night, before she, too, went to bed.

_Many hours later…_

The irritating, persistent and piercing sound of her alarm clock woke her up. She grumbled and she reached over, with her eyes closed, to turn off the clock. She rolled back into the position she had woke up in only to discover that she wasn't sleepy anymore.

As she got out from her bed, she did not notice the empty cardboard box on her bedside table, but did notice that it was raining. She shrugged, and thought: _well it is the middle of April_.

She walked out of room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen to make breakfast. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth dropped to what was in front of her.

In her tiny and, somewhat, messy kitchen stood a half-naked, lean man, with wild blonde hair, drinking milk from a glass. He eventually set the glass down in the sink and smirked at her.

"Good morning, Sarah," he greeted, cheerfully.

Sarah stood there, in her pyjamas no less, gaped by the situation.

"Wha-wha-wha…" she tried to say.

The Goblin King crossed his arms over his naked torso. "What am I doing here?" he finished for her.

All Sarah could do was nod.

"Well, you see, last night I was roaming the skies and then all of a sudden, a thunderstorm started right above my head," he told her, the smirk had not left his face. "Luckily enough, I found a tree where I could sit and wait out the storm," he finished.

Sarah's face lit up in recognition. "You're the owl, aren't you?"

Jareth chuckled. "Yes, I am," he admitted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a slightly lower tone, holding his gaze.

"I already told you."

"Oh."

Then there was silence.

Sarah then finally realised she was still wearing her pyjamas. She blushed slightly.

"Excuse me," she mumbled as she retreated to her room.

She quickly shut her door and fell against it, biting her lip. _So he was the owl_, she thought,and then a memory from the past appeared in her head. When she said those _powerful_ words, he transformed into an owl.

_Of course, it all makes sense now. How could I be so daft?_

Sarah then remembered the reason she was in her room.

She quickly went to her wardrobe and picked out a shirt and jeans. She got dressed and was just about to leave until she caught a glimpse of her hair from the corner of her eye from the reflection of the mirror.

Hurriedly, she brushed her hair and tied it in a pony tail, and then left the room.

Sarah entered the kitchen, but found it to be empty.

Suddenly, the sound of the TV blasted through her house. She ran to the lounge room where she found now fully clothed Goblin King, in his usual attire, standing in front of her TV, fumbling with the remote.

"What are you doing?" she shouted out to him.

He turned slightly. "What is this loud contraption?" he yelled back.

She grabbed the remote from his hands and turned off the TV.

"Don't you know what a TV is?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he replied. "I do not know what a 'tee vee' is."

Sarah giggled when expressed the letters 't' and 'v' longer than he should have. She then made her way to her lounge chair and sat down.

"Umm, Jareth?" Sarah addressed him, softly.

He turned around and looked down at Sarah. "Yes."

"I was wondering… why were you in _this _neighbourhood last night?"

He blinked, like the question startled him. He was silent for a moment, but then joined her on the couch.

"I'll just be honest here," he said. "Every year since the last time we met, I've always _had _to check up on you, to see how much the experience of my labyrinth has changed your life," he finished, his eyes searching hers. "I call it the 'April Rain', because each time I visit it's raining."

She gave him a small smile. "I've always wondered what had happened to you all those years ago."

He didn't say anything.

"Do you think I've changed?" she asked him, her voice almost a whisper.

Jareth leaned in closer, the ends of his hair tickled against her cheek, his breath warm against her neck. "Yes."

His lips softly grazed her cheek, travelling to her lips. Even the slightest touch of his lips on hers gave her the need for more. So, she went in for the kill. They fell back into the couch in a fit of passion; his lips attacking hers with such emotion, her hands roaming his back and clutching his shirt, wanting more and more.

Neither of them wanted to stop. Sarah needed him like she needed air. Pulling him closer to her, she let her mouth open for him and he took the dive.

Time seemed to slow down. Minutes, hours even, could've passed. It didn't matter though.

"Would you join me for a stroll outside, Sarah?" he asked, suddenly pulling away from her lips.

She laughed. "It's raining," she stated.

He smiled. "All the more reason too."


End file.
